nitromepixellovefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Frostyflytrap/The Next Possible Pixel Love Games (Part 2)
Hello there, I'm making a part two of my previous blog: http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Frostyflytrap/The_next_possible_Pixel_Love_games So... I'm continuing it here since it sounds like a good idea to have the blog here instead. The Sandbox http://imageshack.us/a/img692/9926/thesandboxe.png The Sanbox is a game where you can draw all kinds of elements around the screen and make reactions with them. For example, seed+soil/sand+water=flower/tree/cactus/coral. And alot more that just germinating stuff. And it's the perfect time waster! Play the game and see it for yourself! Play it on Kongregate Level Up! http://imageshack.us/a/img404/3962/levelupd.png (A game about personal growth...????)This game is a sandox type of game(I don't mean like the previous game I mentioned. And it's not like Minecraft either.) The game is all about a girl who suddenly meets a boy and he asks you for gems for him to recover his memory. So the girl can venture out through the world and get some new abilities later. There's even a clock for a day within the game. When it's already late, you sleep but there's always the same boss fight in your dream.(I've never beaten a single boss fight yet) I really think this game deserves to be a Pixel Love game. The game's a bit gamish. I mean like that the chatacters already know that they're in a game. Play it on Kongregate (It's actually on Newgrounds but it doesn't seem to work for me.) I Wish I Were the Moon The game is a game with different endings and...uh...you click to snap a photo, click again to move the photographed object. If you don't understand me, just play the game and see what I mean. Play it on Kongregate Pixelotl A game where you're a lizerd who has to rescue his friends from a stork who kidnapped them during a party. The game is fun, chalenging and very unique. As you save a lizard, you can play as them or even borrow their accessories. In the game you meet these special spheres that have different abilities. Holding space lets you interact with the spheres by making youself heavier. Update: I think that the "l" at the end's a mistake 'cuz it makes no sense when you pronounce it. Play it on Kongregate Utopian Mining And now for a sandbox game like Minecraft! You are a robot who has to help a village by digging for ores, like coal, iron, siver and so on. You can sell your ores to buy upgrades(only if you've finished youy first job. The upgrade/shop isn't open till you help the fist guy) Go check it out yourself! Play it Hacker vs Hacker A tower defence game all about a hacking competition(citation needed) in where a hacker hacks you and gives you viruses. The game is exactly like Plants vs Zombies. Only that you are not just able to defend your computer, but also hach the hacker who's hacking you(Try saying that 10 times and very fast :D) and put viruses in his/her computer too. The other hacker also defends his/her computer. You also earn money by installing a program that sends bankrupt money from all over the wold to your credit card. Through the game, you earn new viruses to give and towers to defend. A quote I'd like to say about this game is "The best anti virus is to send viruses you the hacker" Play it on Age of Games P.S. The music's great too. I Have 1 Day This game is a fantacy RPG game that considers time and how you use it wisely. The game pretty much reminds me of the game "Betrayal at Krondor" that someone in my family used to play. The game is so realistic like you try to escape a prison and you have to be careful for the guard not notice you escape at 3 o' clock (since that's when you have to mop your cell and the guard has to check you) or else it's game over. But thankfully, there's a log book that can help you traver back in time before you messed up. And it's also where the important things were said to you are written down. Play is on Kong (No, not King Kong. It's my shortcut for Kongregate) Powder Game 2 (Suggested by Atom Destroyer24E) Powder is just like The Sandbox only with advanced abilities. That's all :P Play it on dan-ball.jp I think that their website's link should be much more easier than that.... Create and Share! Hey guys! I've got am idea!!! We can creat our own things in Powder 2 then we can share them here!! What do you think? I'm giving you mine. It's a Popcorn Machine. Paste this code in the "Save Game" area and press "Set". "Get" will give you the code for the creations you make. Feel free to share some in the comments. Robots Can't Think (Suggested by Sabkv ) You play as a robot who has to get throught test chambers in a way of wall climbing. I'm not really sure about this, but I think there's something strange behing the story and the title and those weird cutscenes after every three levels. Warning! DO NOT OPEN THIS SPOILER IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET DISCOURAGED!!! So, since I haven't finished the game yet, I'm not sure if the story is like Portal. The music's great though. Techy-music. Play it on MyPlayYard My First Translocator http://imageshack.us/a/img705/4672/my1sttranslocator.png From the same creator of the game, I Have 1 Day , is a platform game. It's another "Y''ou-test-my-device,I-won't-let-you-get-away-''game". ''Or what I call, a ''Portal game. I have finished the game. And it surely is like that. The game uses a teleporting device/suit so that you can move to an area you've been and when you you can't go there anymore. And it's also used for getting to high places. If the level's too hard, the game automatically knows how long you're playing in one level and it shows a keyboard shortcut that you can only press when the sign appears. Great game, and music, and story. Play it on Kong And Everything Started to Fall http://imageshack.us/a/img141/6431/andeverythingstartedtof.png As what the title says, everything stated to fall. So you have to climb up, but as you climb, you grow older. The music's sad and the story's sad too :( Play it on Mo Fun Zone Infectonator 2 http://imageshack.us/a/img833/8509/infectonatormanycorpses.png Infectonator_many_corpses.png Eeewww... Soo many corpses!!! Same as Infectonator:World Dominator, only with new features! Play it on Toge Productions Fixation http://imageshack.us/a/img696/7302/fixation.png Fixation is a sad game about people and their habits. This game is a prequel to "The Company of Myself". Well ,nothing much to say about this game. The story is sad, the smoke particle effects are really great. And, *sigh* it's such a sad game. Play it on Armor Games Garden Gnome Carnage http://imageshack.us/a/img513/2884/gardengnomecarnage.png A fun game in which you are a garden gnome who hates Christmas so you have to stop the Elves from going to your chimney. It's quite fun and it's funny (geddit?). This is the best tower defense game (literally) ever!! Next to Plants vs. Zombies :P Play it on Newgrounds Alphaland http://imageshack.us/a/img805/4666/alphaland.png You've been interested to help out with a game for testing and you were given the alpha version. Can you help test the game for bugs and glitches? Have fun playing in this alpha version of Alphaland. Have fun playing on Kongregte Captain Forever Some of you might know that this is what Steamlands is based on. Captain Forever is a retro game where in you can design your ship and steal weapons, armor, or boosters by bringing down other ships. Play it on the official website Acid Factory A great 3D isometric puzzle game in where a factory worker, Harry, has to get out of the factory that just exploded and avoid the mutated creatures within it! A great pixel game. Great music. The music was composed by one of Nitrome's composers.(I don't know who) When I first got to Nitrome's website, I was searching for this game, thinking it was a Nitrome game. Play it on Miniclip 'THIS BLOG IS NOT FINISHED YET, BUT YOU CAN STILL COMMENT.' (Do sound like some one else?) Category:Blog posts